fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Analand
Analand is a kingdom of the south-eastern Old World which has suffered much in previous centuries, including invasions from many of its neighbours. - 20 - "The Legend of the Crown of Kings". However, it is a testament to the nation's character that they have been able to recover from these adversities, and also that they have been able to cling hard to their belief in the powers of Good when others would have turned away. Many rich forests dot Analand, as well as the mines and hills in Far Analand, giving the nation rich potential that it has only begun to exploit after the various disasters in its history. Like much of the Old World, it has a more developed civilisation than most of Khul or Allansia. History Prior to the construction of the Great Wall, Analand had been unified into a single nation by a group of monarchs who became known as the Arkle Dynasty. - pg 37. *1688OT: The Blessed Crusade left Arkleton on Earthday 16th Locking. - 218 *1845OT: Construction of the Great Wall of Analand was begun on Fireday 15th of Reaping. - 168 *1970OT: Work on the Great Wall of Analand was stopped for good in this year, even though it was incomplete in three places. - 37/71 *1998OT: An attack on Analand by the forces of Chaos in Kakhabad was thwarted by the Minimites. - 59 *283AC: The Crown of Kings was stolen from Analand by Birdmen from Mampang on Stormsday 16th of Watching. - 152 Geography At the very north of Analand lies the Great Wall, forming a boundary between Analand and Kakhabad. - 1 - Map, pg. 28 A fortress called the Outpost Settlement inhabited by Analander soldiers is near the Cantopani Gate, the border post between the two nations. In the northwest of Analand lies Chawberry Wood. - Map, pg. 22-3 In the northeast lies Goldwater Lake; the mining town of Scarton sits on the edge of the lake. Goldwater Lake has a tribuatary river, the Goldflow River, flowing out of it; this river flows through the capital of Analand, Arkleton, before flowing out into the Kakhabad Sea. To the west of Arkleton is the town of Fargate, sitting in the shadow of the Great Wall. Out of Arkleton comes a main road, which goes south to the village of Farleigh, where the road then splits. - para 148 The southeastern road goes to the port of Ulaak, while the southwestern road goes to Lake Libra and the town of Vasil. The plains of Analand north of Lake Libra are dominated by small peasant farms. - 57 The Schoolfish River drifts out of Lake Libra towards the Bay of Gumm, dominated on both its sides by hills. The city of Gummport rests in the centre of the Bay. The Schoolfish River is the boundary between Analand and Far Analand. Far Analand is a region of flat savannas which have a hot climate, and Elephants live there. "Elephant", Return to the Pit, Andrew Wright, pp. 66 People Most of the population of Analand are Human. A number of Sightmasters live in the country; they are allies of the royal house of Analand, and they serve as the country's border guards thanks to their sharp sight.Many live in the Outpost Settlement on the country's northern border. - para 325 Politics At the time of the theft of the Crown of Kings, Analand was ruled by a King. Economy Analand trades the gold found Goldwater Lake with other nations-this provides Analand with much of its wealth. - p.20 Spices and unusual plants are found in Far Analand; they are taken to Gummport and then transported all over the Old World to be sold. Religion Libra is the patron goddess of Analand; she is widely worshipped in the nation by all social classes. - para 46. Numerous temples and monasteries surround Lake Libra, including a Hamaskian Monastery devoted to Hamaskis. - para 1 The Moon is also worshipped in Analand under the name of the Goddess Lunara. - p.47 Culture Analand regards the education of its subjects as highly important, and many Analanders are taught mathematics. - para 48 Analand Sherry is a well-known drink, and its consumption has been recorded in Mauristatia. - 151 Analand is known for its tapestries. Tapestries with unique holy properties are woven in the monasteries near Lake Libra, and sold in other Old World nations. - 81, 244 Goldcrest Eagles are trained by Analander falconers for various purposes, including use in warfare as military animals. - para 314 Notable Places in Analand *Arkleton *Bay of Gumm *Bluestone Mines *Chawberry Wood *Crab Peak *Far Analand *Fargate *Farleigh *Fendringham *Goldflow River *Goldwater Lake *Great Wall of Analand *Gummport *Lake Libra *Mortus Mansion *Outpost Settlement *Plains of Analand *Scarton *Schoolfish River *Stunkaster *Ulaak *Vasil Notable Persons in Analand *Carollar *Doktor Verruckte *Endrell *Frederick *The Gatekeeper *Grundar *Harquar *Henrik van der Termlen *Igor *Katarina Heydrich *Knights of the Thorn *Malkan *Marcus *Old Grundy *Otto *Reiner Heydrich *Roban *Sandar *Sewarth *Shevala *Siegfried Heydrich *Sightmaster Sergeant *Simeon *Snotman *Vantiane *Xalvanar See Also *''Beyond the Pit, (pgs. 87, 97, 108, 125, 143) *Return to the Pit'', (pgs. 18, 54, 66, 108, 135, 153, 156, 169, 187, 202) References Category:Old World Lands and Regions